The present invention relates to processing concentrated milk, such as a whole or skim milk concentrated by evaporation or other means, and to preparation of a frozen concentrated milk, and thus, the present invention also thereby relates to procedures for freezing products, including milk and milk-based products, and the present invention further relates to use of extrusion equipment and procedures to prepare products.
Until now, it has not been possible to freeze evaporated or concentrated milk in a homogeneous form, i.e., without phase separation being observed in the process of cryoconcentration. Moreover, it has not been possible to freeze a milk concentrate in a form which can give a homogeneous diluted product on dilution with water.